


Mirror, Mirror

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [31]
Category: Die Hard (1988)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans contemplates McClane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



It was a shame, Hans Gruber thought, as he dispatched his “team” (never “minions”, not even in his own head, for safety’s sake) to dispose of John McClane. Granted that the man was proving to be a very large thorn in the side, still, it was possible to discern even from the wrong end of things that McClane was ruthless, creative, and persistent. All qualities that might have been so very useful, if only they’d met under different circumstances. Every man had his price. _Especially_ the talented ones.

And Hans could have killed the annoying bastard after the job anyway.


End file.
